This invention relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to portable electronic devices such as compact portable electronic devices that use space efficiently.
Handheld electronic devices and other portable electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. Examples of handheld devices include media players, handheld computers, cellular telephones, and hybrid devices that include the functionality of multiple devices of this type. Popular portable electronic devices include laptop computers and tablet computers. Portable electronic devices may also be somewhat smaller devices. Examples of smaller portable electronic devices include compact media players, wrist-watch devices, pendant devices, headphone and earpiece devices, and other wearable and miniature devices. Devices such as these are often small enough to be held in the hand and may sometimes be referred to as handheld electronic devices.
It is generally desirable to reduce the size of compact portable electronic devices such as handheld or wearable media players. At the same time, compact portable electronic devices such as media players typically require a minimum amount of hardware to be functional. In addition, if the size of certain hardware components such as batteries is reduced by too much, the functionality of the compact portable electronic devices may be compromised (e.g., the devices may have unsatisfactory battery lives). It is therefore often difficult to construct compact electronic devices that occupy a minimal amount of volume while maintaining a desired level of functionality.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved portable electronic devices.